The Story of the Lone Ranger
by Martin Grazier
Summary: A concept I have for a kid's Pokemon Ranger story. I just sat down and wrote it at 4:30 in the morning, so I hope it's alright 3
1. Ranger School

**O**nce upon a time, there was a girl. She was relatively average in comparison to some of the other rangers-in-training. She kept her head down, and her attention out of other people's business. She did not want to be a ranger, really. Her mother and father pushed her into it, and paid for her way into the school. The daughter of a ranger and a mechanic, she had little in her life to chose. It was either one way, or the other, and in truth she couldn't figure out how to fix a broken pencil let alone a machine. So it was decided for her that she would become a ranger.

Eventually, the young girl grew to enjoy the jobs around the school, and took over feeding the resident bidoof and other Pokemon. They took to her very well, and she never seemed to need her styler to ask a Pokemon for help. Only twice had she used it, once was for class, and another was to stop two Pokemon from hurting one another; both times she had succeeded.

As she was feeding the bidoof, during a rather violent storm, she heard a loud roar. Being very curious, she left the bidoof house to go in search. The girl climbed over the Ranger School's wall, and landed with a 'squish' on her bare feet. She giggled slightly, feeling the mud between her toes, before jumping at the sound of another helpless roar. She ran to the noise, but stopped very suddenly as her eyes drifted up the long neck of a giant Charizard, straight into its eyes.

Her eyes widened in fear, but only for a moment. She noticed quickly that the Pokemon had been tethered to the ground with chains, holding it in place. The flame on its tail was nearly out by this point, and she quickly pulled off her parka and held it over the small spark.

The Charizard watched her, but didn't fight. He watched her pick up a stick to prop up the parka, and then go to work loosening the chains that were digging deeply into his leathery skin. Frightened, he jerked a wing back, and tore a hole into it; this made him more enraged.

"Hush, little darling..." She whispered it so softly, that he immediately relented. She managed to pull the chains away, giving him some relief. "Come with me," she motioned towards the school. Slowly, she lead him along to the wall. Looking up, she called out. "Benj! Open the gate please!"

The gatekeeper was startled at the fact a student was outside of the walls, but opened the door to her. She took the charizard into the main hall, where students began to crowd around. "No! Get back!" She motioned all of them away, but they kept coming closer. The Charizard, once charmed by her, again became agitated. It roared, and tried to spit flames, yet all it did was begin to cough. "Back up!" The students did not need to be told again, as she sat with the Charizard's head in her lap.

A teacher came out, and screamed. "Get us some broth! Something for this poor thing!" The teacher tried to pull the girl away from the charizard, but she refused.

"I brought it here, it is, and someday will be my job to take care of it. Just tell me what to do."

The teacher was taken back by her maturity, and nodded. "Here," she handed her a large beaker of vegetable broth. "Feed it this ever two hours. And dry it with these towels. Then you need to clean out those wounds and bandage them."

Another teacher came up, and began to argue. "She is just a student! She can't do these things yet!" He walked up, and grabbed her arm to pull her away. The charizard, who's head hand been resting in her lap, opened one eye, and snarled at the teacher. He immediately backed away. "That thing is rabid. It isn't safe for her."

The girl promptly ignored him, and began to care for the charizard. The only room large enough to house it was the main hall, and so that is where she and the charizard slept. Over time, the dragon began to heal, and the flame on its tail grew larger and brighter. The teacher that helped her watched the two sleeping, the girl's head resting on the charizard's belly. "I've never seen such a potential partner pokemon this early..." She smiled, and walked away.

After the charizard had healed, it tested flying. The rip in its wing had been permanent, but did not effect its ability to glide or fly. The pokemon helped around the school, burning piles of leaves, and helping to crush boxes. Even the once rude teacher eventually grew fond of the big softy.

One afternoon, they discovered that the Charizard's favourite food was a burned sweet potato. After that, it was all they could do to keep enough sweet potato's around for the giant dragon to fill up on.

Eventually, the day of the girl's graduation came around.

"Although we will be sad to see all of you go, we will especially be sad to see this girl and Charizard leave. As is customary, you are all now qualified rangers, mechanics, and operators. Since we all know, this part is only formal; do you accept Charizard as your partner pokemon, to take care of eachother for the rest of your lives?" They both nodded. "Then, as I give you this styler, register your first pokemon!"

There were cheers, and a tent accidentally caught fire in a roar of joy, and then the rangers were each given their location assignment. She and Charizard; who she had chosen to give the name Naythan; much to his approval; flew off to meet their new ranger base.


	2. Early Days At the Ranger Base

Chapter 2 - The Early Days at the Ranger Base[/align]

**W**hen the girl and the Charizard landed at the ranger base, the senior rangers swarmed around them and welcomed them. The other ranger's smaller partner pokemon seemed timid of the large, scarred Charizard until it plopped down and picked one up and began to toss it into the air. The Pidgey spun and flew up, before landing on one of the Charizard's horns. After that, all of the Pokemon were playing together.

"That's a big fella you got there. Evenin', young lady. 'name is Brent, and I'm the leader of this base. I once dated your mama, but don't worry." The muscular man in a tall brown cowboy hat laughed. "I won't hold it against you, she and I broke on even terms." The girl laughed nervously, and looked around. The rest of the group were all dressed in matching uniforms, and she gave a strange expression.

"What is wrong, dear?" Asked one of the women rangers. "I don't really like the clothes, I don't think they fit me really..." She looked down modestly at her plain teeshirt and jeans. "I'd rather keep these, actually." The rangers looked at her in disbelief. No one here had ever seen someone refuse a ranger uniform except Brent; after all, they were symbols of your status as a ranger. The leader handed her the clothes. "I'll use the belt, sir, but I'd much rather keep my normal clothes. Those shorts are much too short for me, and the top looks much too hot for the climate."

He smiled, despite the dumbfounded looks on the other's faces. "Just like your mother. Alright, you can keep your normal clothes. However, they better show as much wear and tear as any ranger uniform oughta, deal?" She nodded quickly. "You lot tuck in, I'm gonna show our new tenants the ropes, huh?" Brent sent the rest off on their way. "Ah, now that's better isn't it?"

The Charizard put the last small pokemon down, a Pikachu, before following after them. "Now that is the biggest partner Pokemon I've ever seen a ranger have. That being said, we're gonna have to give you two your own room so he can fit in it. What do you call him?"

The girl smiled and scratched the Charizard behind his horns. "Naythan, after my brother. They're a lot alike." Her eyes dimmed as she thought of her brother, she seemed to miss him very much. The charizard leaned forward and rubbed his face against hers, and it cheered her up.

"This is the Ranger base, as you well know. The facilities are over there, the mess is there, and the bunks are up there. You can charge your styler at this nice lady's desk, and since the Union is so clingy, they like to know what you've been up to, so you can save your progress on that computer there."

He lead the two back outside, and walked the town. "You have your basic houses, store, and a nice pizza place we go to every Friday. Newbies buy!" She laughed, and continued to follow him. "Now, this is the entrance to our forest. It goes pretty deep, so it's nice you have a flying Pokemon as a partner. Will make your life a lot easier, I tell you. Me 'n slowbro have the hardest time going anywhere, which is why I'm a leader instead of a runner." He laughed heartily, patting her on the shoulder. "Anyway, we're all glad you're here."

"Help help!" A boy ran out of the forest. "A bunch of wild bulbasaur have my sister wrapped up like a cocoon!" Brent sighed. "Again, James?" The blue haired boy nodded, pointing behind him. "Help!" "Well, this is a good experience for you, newbie. You and your Charizard can go for your first quest." She nodded, and looked at him.

"Where?" "About fivehundred yards in. A left left left, right, left, and uhm... middle... Uhm..." His voice trailed off and she smiled. "What does she look like?" "She has brown hair an-"

Already the girl ran off, running beside the Charizard as it began to run and flap its wings. She bent her knees and jumped as high as she could, landing on Naythan's back and flying up into the air.

Brent looked up and stared. "They weren't kidding, she's fearless, and already well trained... I think she might be giving us some lessons in ranging. Anyway.." He looked over. "I'm going to go on in and keep an eye on how she does." The elder ranger took off after her, at a rather relaxed jog. If something bad happened, he would catch up eventually.

The girl flew across the skies, peering down through the nook where the wing met shoulder blades. "There, I see the trees moving.. Listen!"

"Mmmmmmmhhhppp!"

The two took of in a sharp dive. Brent watched the flame flash straight down, and he was worried something had happened, until suddenly wings spread back up across the sky. The two landed with a soft thump right behind the troubling bulbasaur.

The leader turned around, and withdrew its vines from the girl. It took steps towards her, and she stood firm. Her expression was that of a mother looking at a misbehaving child; not anger, but disappointment. "Bul...?" She folded her arms across her chest and waited.

Brent was doing the same in the bushes, watching.

The bulbasaur barked at the others, and they dropped the girl rather hard. "Bulba..a...saur?" Their eyes drifted up the large dragon, and they looked rather scared, as most did. She smiled and knelt down. "Hello there, little ones, what are you doing?" She pulled a few small treats from her pocket and gave each of them one. "It would be nice if you would leave this poor girl alone, after all, she does look very sorry for disturbing your nests."

Brent had not even noticed that they were in fact in nesting grounds, and only saw the small divots in the ground once she had pointed them out. He was very impressed.

The bulbasaur all nodded quietly, and allowed her to pet them. She nodded at the girl. "Come with me." "Who are you? You don't look like anyone I know!" She smiled, and held out her wrist. "You're... A ranger?" She stared at the styler. "But... But.. You don't have the clothes..." The girl laughed. "What's your name?" The girl sighed. "Ella." The girl smiled. "Come here, Ella."

The girl timidly walked up to her. "Now, I want you to hook your knees in here..." Naythan stood patiently as the girl was put into place. "Nay isn't strong enough to carry more than one at a time, so you'll have to go by yourself. Just hold on there." She patted Naythan on the haunches and he took off with the girl screaming on his back.

"You did well, girl." Brent came from the bushes. "We never figured this was the Venasaur's nesting grounds, makes sense now. Ella comes here to pick flowers, and they must belong to the Pokemon. It only makes sense that they tried to protect themselves against her." The two walked back to the base together.

When they arrived, the boy thanked them very much and led his jet lagged sister to their home.

Brent in turn lead the girl and Charizard to the base.

The two were put to a bedroom, yet neither could sleep well. She had grown accustomed to sleeping against him, and not in a bed, and he was used to her being there; similar to a teddy bear.

The next morning they awoke with sores all over.

"Is there any chance we can move to a different place? We didn't sleep well..."

The leader stared at them. "You didn't sleep well on the bed?" She shook her head. Suddenly, she got an idea. "What if we slept in the woods? We could keep in contact through voice-mail, and we can just fly in and out when we need to!"

The leader stared at them again. "And you'd come over for meals, right?"

"Those that we couldn't forage, if you'd like."

"And keep in touch?"

She nodded.

"Fine. There is an abandoned tree-house in the middle of the forest. It's a bit decrepit, but a little tough love will get it fixed up. I'm sure you could find a few pokemon willing to help get it repaired. There is a landing pad for flying pokemon there, too, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find."

The girl thanked him, and the two took off. "I'll send Nay around to get you when we get it fixed up!"

Over the next year, the girl and the Charizard got the tree house fixed up beautifully. It was covered in flowers and they got their water from willing Pokemon. Over time the two became known as the Nocturnal duo, due to the fact they preferred to do their ranger work at night.

Over time, all across the region, their names began to spread; all the way to the Ranger Union...


	3. Her Own Trainee

[align=center]Chapter 3: Her Own Trainee[/align]

[b]A[/b] few years later, then girl had become a woman. She had grown and become one of the most well known rangers in the region. Because of her remote post, many rangers would stop in to recharge their stylers and have a bite to eat when they didn't have time to get back to base. The tree house expanded over several trees and turned into a small ranger city in the foliage.

The Ranger Union heard of her progress and sent both an operator and a saving machine to be kept in the building permanently, and was added to the list of ranger bases. However, she refused to allow any rangers to be based out of their home except for herself. She was happy to make it a way station, but nothing more.

One evening, she was doing rounds and came across a hurt pidgey. It had fallen from its nest and broken its wing. She began to pick it up, and a young ranger belted out of the brush and shoved her aside. "Move, ma'am! This is a job for a ranger, and not the likes of [i]you[/i]." He used his styler to capture the pidgey. Or tried to. Instead the pidgey attacked it relentlessly, and the power drained fully.

He fell to his knees, and stared at it. "I've... Never..."

She smiled softly, and went over to the pidgey. "Recent graduate from the school, I see?" Her eyes glanced over his uniform.

She picked the pidgey up, carefully, and swaddled it in a blanket, holding it tight so it couldn't fight and harm its wing more. "You're pretty banged up, little pip." She smiled, and ran a finger across its beak, and pulled back before it could snap at her. "Hush now, it's alright."

He stared at her. "How did you?..." She smiled at him, and walked away.

He nodded shakily. "Uh, yeah.. recent graduate..."

"Come along with me, I'll take you to the nearest base so you can charge up that styler."

He followed her. "I was sent to get to the base in town, and you're taking me farther into the woods. No one told me there was another one around her." Again, he grew untrustworthy.

"Naythan." She whispered the name quietly, before letting out a shrill whistle. The poor boy jumped, and looked around. "Shh! Some wild pokemon might hear us! Maybe that pidgey's mommy for one!" As soon as he was finished, he heard a powerful roar, that echoed across the tree tops, and he nearly cried out. "What have you done? We're going to get eaten! We're gonna get get ge..."

Whatever they were gonna get would never be known, as the charizard landed beside her, and began to walk. She carefully handed over the pidgey to the large Pokmon, before getting on its back. "Stop your blubbing, ranger, and come on."

He timidly got on the charizards back. "Can it hold me?..."

She smiled.

"He's been working out and he can get two people, and almost a third. If he is flying, he can catch a third, but he can't take off with three."

The boy looked down. "For a lizard, he sure is warm... Weird..."

She laughed, and the large dragon took off running and managed to get air and flew up. "Down there is the city, but it's a bit farther. I maintain a minor base in the trees there..." She pointed at where they were already descending to. "Just me and Naythan and the operator Nancy, but we welcome all rangers."

"So.. You're a ranger? But you don't look like it..." She showed him her styler. "Never felt the uniform. I've been searching for that pidgey for a few days, its mother came to the base about a week ago, frantic. I thought it had starved by now. It's quite possible that the wing has already started healing wrong, and the poor thing might not ever fly... If that happens, I'll keep it around the base to help, if it wants."

He stared. "So you basically run a wild pokemon clinic here?"

She nodded. "I used to do quests and the like, but I ended up enjoying this work a lot more. Since there is no limit to the amount of injuries pokemon can sustain, I have my doors open all the time. I took classes back in ranger school, which is where I met Naythan. He was my first healing job."

The boy looked over the pokemon. "So he got all of these scars from?.."

"I don't know, since he can't tell me. He's tried a few times, and had a pokemon translate once. Still, he couldn't get across what he was trying to say. All I know was that it took seven people to take him down, and he hurt three of them very badly."

The group of four landed on a large open area that went right into the base. She smiled and waved at Nancy, who was a tall, thin brunette woman. "Welcome back, marm." With a nod, she took the pidgey from Naythan's claws. "Thank you, my dear." The charizard followed her in, and beckoned the boy to do the same.

He asked Nancy to recharge his styler. "Name, please?" "Charles Winny." She nodded, and charged the styler. "Gotta check, sorry."

They walked across a bridge into one of the surrounding trees, and the boy stared over the edge. "You can call me Charlie by the way..." He seemed uncomfortable walking across the long bridge, but Naythan shoved him forward. When they entered the next tree house, it looked as decrepit on the outside as the first, yet inside was pristine white. "This is my treatment center... Has to be clean, you know."

She set the pidgey down on a large table and began to check on it. "The best I can do is splint it and hope it heals right." She did so, and gave it a small tablet. "That should help fight off any infection it gets, and this," she fed it some mashed sweet potatoes, "Should hold you till your mommy gets back..."

The boy was intrigued. "Uhm, so, how do I get to the other ranger base? I guess I have to meet them..." He seemed dejected, and he obviously didn't want to go.

She smiled. "You know, I'm in need of an assistant. I can call in and ask if you can stay here, and I can teach you all I know... If you like." His eyes lit up, and he nodded. "I would enjoy that very much!"

She smiled, and watched the boy run off to ask Nancy for a room.

Her eyes moved to the curious Naythan, and she sighed. Walking to him, she ran her hand down his neck and pressed her forhead to his. "I need to train someone, or this base is going to get shut down. I've been requested at the ranger union... They want someone that can heal pokemon up."

Naythan growled, annoyed. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet... I was the one that requested a newbie to take my place... He was simply going to the base to get the information to come here, but I was worried I wouldn't have a replacement and I didn't want to worry you..." 


	4. Raising Children is Such a Headache

**C**hapter 4: Raising Children is Such a Headache...

Charlie took onto his duties with no arguing. He loved every bit of the work that she offered him. Often he would be off on his own, searching for injured pokemon and taking over most of her shifts. This gave her plenty of time to begin to pack for her trip. The only thing that worried her was Charlie's inability to communicate with Pokemon.

She would watch him, and for everything he would be forced to take advantage of his styler. He did not seem to click with any of them, and a month later he still did not have a single prospect for a partner Pokemon. The ranger felt uncomfortable handing over the base until he at least had gained a helper in his duties.

Nancy also seemed worried about him. "He doesn't talk about it, but he always looks at Pokemon as if he's terrified of them. Maybe he just won't get a partner though. Not all rangers end up with a partner, do they?"

Rangers tended to give up after a year if they don't find a friend. The ranger was worried this would happen to Charlie; that his ineptitude would make him quit the force and try and find a different job.

One evening the ranger sent Charlie out with Naythan to find the source of a whimpering they heard in the woods. The two took off and the ranger stayed behind. Thinking nothing of it, she returned to her duties. She was stocking up the medical bay with special herbs that she grew herself. Working in the botanical garden she would pick certain plants, and juice certain flowers for their medicinal uses.

These she had showed Charlie how to trim and prune a few so they would yield perfect aid when needed. For each plant she trimmed and stocked, she began to write in a small note book. The ranger would not be there forever, so she felt she ought to leave him a bit of a guide. Her first entry was about a plant with long, prickly stems.

'Aloe is used in the treatment of burns. When the plant is at least three years old you can harvest the juice from one of its stems and place it on a wound. Also, this is a good snack for a few different Pokemon; Oddish, Sunkern and Bellsprout all enjoy nibbling on them. If you find one injured and untrusting, a small snack of aloe vera might just do the trick.'

After finishing her small entry, she finished juicing a stem into a small squeeze bottle. Then she returned the plant to a high shelf and began on others.

Eucalyptus for breathing troubles, or a mixture peony and ginger for headache relief were soon entered, and after that a list of the berries and their uses.

A little later Nancy knocked on the door to the arboretum and the ranger asked her to come in.

"Naythan is back, but without Charlie. He seems very upset, and I can't get him to calm down. He wants you to come with him, I think."

The ranger nodded quickly and followed Nancy to the main treehouse. There they found Naythan pounding his tail she saw steam coming from his nostrils. These were signs he was very upset. He perked up as soon as he saw her and indicated they had to go immediately. Nodding in understanding, she hopped on his back and they took off.

The two flew for a while before Naythan dropped into a sudden dive. This startled the ranger and she clasped onto him. Straining to hold onto him she began to slip as he fell faster and faster to the ground. Then, suddenly, he broke from his dive. She watched as his wings strained against the air resistance before slowing him down enough to land. Startled, she looked around.

Hearing a yelp and a heavy splash she found her way to a pond.

Charlie was treading water and supporting a rather beat up Psyduck. It was covered in stings and seemed already to be passed out. Above the two floated an entire army of Beedrill. She knew then what had more than likely happened.

Psyducks loved honey, and thinking that a Beedrill nest would have honey more than likely sent the Psyduck on an expedition to get itself a snack. However, the very territorial bee Pokemon sent the hive after the bird.

The woman raised her arms to the Beedrill and began to hum. It wasn't a very loud hum, but she began to hum a small lullaby. Charlie watched in fascination as the beedrill slowly began to rock back and forth. Slowly the bugs began to disperse, as if their queen had told them to return to the nest.

He pulled the psyduck out of the water and carried him.

"We need to get him back to the base."

She nodded, and again she allowed him to ride on Naythan's back to carry the injured bird to the care center. This time, however, when they arrived he took off to the center on his own. He pulled out bandages, and different types of pain killers to help the Psyduck out.

A smile went over her lips and she watched him work. Slowly the Psyduck's eyes opened. "... P...ss...yy?" It was confused for a bit, and suddenly grabbed its head.

Then, doing something she had never thought of, he grabbed a small bit of ginger and made a paste with the peony. He put the paste over a small poketreat and gave it to the Psyduck. Happily it ate the concoction, and then blinked in amazement. Its headache had gone away.

Sitting up, the psyduck looked up at Charlie gratefully. Finally, he had found himself a partner!

That night Charlie spent the night in the sickbay with the Psyduck, and they got to know eachother. They fell asleep quite quickly, and Naythan and the ranger watched them smiling. "Kind of like us, you know. Except you almost set fire to everyone around us." Naythan nodded and yawned.

"well they definitely have on thing in common... Pain in the... Brain..."

"... Ma'am..." Nancy had snuck in, and had a very sad expression on her face. "Ma'am, the union has called... They said your training time is up... You need to be there by morning."

The ranger's smile faltered, and she looked around. Quietly she looked over at Naythan and nodded. She had been packed at awaiting the phone call for a few nights. He frowned, but she turned to Nancy.

"Let them know that I will be there by sunrise."


End file.
